Erza Knightwalker
|image= |name=Erza Knightwalker |kanji=エルザ・ナイトウォーカー |romanji=''Eruza Naitouoka'' |race= Human |birthday=Unknown |age= 19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Red |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Member of the Royal Army |affiliation= Edoras Royal Army |previous affiliation= |occupation=Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division |previous occupation= |team=Royal Army Captain |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Royal Capital of Edoras |marital status=Single |relatives= Edoras Version of Erza Scarlet |education= |magic=Magic Spear "Ten Commandments" |alias=Fairy Hunter Edo-erza E-Erza |manga debut=Chapter 170 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Erza Knightwalker is part of the Edoras Kingdom and is a Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edoras counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Her counterpart's surname, "Scarlet" was replaced with "Knightwalker". Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Edoras Erza is sadistic, cruel, and would kill with a smile. Showing no sympathies towards her enemies and kills without mercy, she had been involved in killing over half of the members of Edoras Fairy Tail, thus earning the title Erza the Fairy Hunter. However her streak of fighting has made her overly arrogant and she doesn't seem to take losing lightly as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily beat her offscreen. Synopsis When Natsu and co. are at the Edoras Fairy Tail, she sets out to exterminate the guild with the 4th Army Captain, Sugarboy. She and Sugarboy failed to capture Fairy Tail, because the guild managed to teleport away. The two mention that Fairy Tail cannot keep teleporting forever. They also discuss that the Anima plan worked and that the real Fairy Tail is at the Palace locked in Lacryma. Erza is a Fairy Hunter in Edoras, set to destroy the Edoras Fairy Tail. Edoras Erza then returns to the Edoras Royal City. The Joint Chief Of Staff HQ, the 3rd Division Captain, Hughes, talks to Erza about the Lacryma, which is actually Magnolia in Earthland. Then, the Royal Chief Of Staff, Byro walks in and complains to Erza on how she always fails to capture Fairy Tail, especially since it's the only mage guild left in Edoras. Sugarboy and Hughes defend Erza, saying that she will destroy it soon. When Pantherlily , the 1st Division Captain walks in, Erza comments on how he is moody because he is unsatisfied about the situation of having a lot of magical power, even though that should have pleased him. Later, Erza encounters Happy, Natsu, Charle, and Lucy in the secret underground pathway they were sneaking through. Erza's soliders capture everybody besides the cats believing that the cats were the ones who led the fugitives to her. Erza says "Exceed" and everybody around starts to bow, including Erza, while Charle looks shocked and disappointed, after realizing she had unknowingly helped the enemy. Later, Erza arrives at Lucy's cell to execute her. Lucy then tries to persuade her that on Earth Land, she is a member of Fairy Tail, and is a good, responsible person to whom everyone can count on. However, Erza does not care, and tells Lucy not to confuse her with her Earth Land counterpart. Erza then suspends Lucy over a balcony, and tells her that she is fortunate, because she likes to look at the suffering of others, and that is why she is titled Fairy Hunter, as she has killed dozens of members of the Fairy Tail. She then sarcastically tells Lucy that she'll be seeing her, before throwing her off the balcony. Luckily, Lucy is saved by Charle and Happy at the last moment. Charle then tries to exploit Erza's lack of information and presents herself as the princess of Extalia, and the daughter of Queen Shagotte . She then tricks Erza into revealing the location of Natsu and Wendy, then tries to get her releasing Wendy and Natsu, which almosts succeeds. However, the rest of the royal guard arrives, and Pantherlily informs Erza that Charle and Happy are the "fallen" (traitors). All three then attempt to escape, and Erza is shown to be extremely angry about being deceived.Happy and the others soon get cornered by the Extalia and Edoras people. Among them are the Army Captains, including an extremely pissed off Erza. After Faust defeats the Extalia with Code ETD, Erza notices Charle, Happy, and Lucy head for the west tower. She tells the guards to step up the defenses and heads for the tower. She meets them there and throws a spear at them. Stopped in their tracks, the spear then lights up and give off an explosion, injuring the Fairy Tail members. Erza goes up to Charle ready to kill her, until Happy steps in the way to protect her. However, she still doesn't care, but just when she raises her spear, Earthland Erza and Gray show up. Seeing her soldiers fall by Gray's Ice magic, the Fairy Hunter quickly evaded his attack and tried to strike Gray, only to be stopped by her Earth Land counterpart. With that, the two Erzas introduced themselves and begin their battle. The Fairy Hunter first used Silfarion to battle with speed, but was quickly matched by Titania's Flight Armor. Fairy Hunter then uses Mel Force to blow a strong tornado to stop Titania, and quickly followed by Explosion to end the battle, but Titania negates the damage using her Flame Empress Armor. Erza Knightwalker then comments on Erza Scarlet's ability to change both armor and weapon, and reveals that she can change her weapon too, enabling her to increase her battle strength physically. With that, Knightwalker proudly said that she will reveal the true powers of the spear, the both of them prepared for another round. Despite wielding her spear, Knightwalker was eventually defeated and her armour was taken away by Erza Scarlet (Leaving her partially naked), who posed as her in order to gain access to the control room. However, even though she was laden with injuries, she still managed to vault over the control room walls and released Faust from Erza Scarlet. Reaching her anger limit, she is then seen staring daggers at her counterpart as Team Natsu rides Coco's Legion to the Lacrima Island. She cuts her hair off to shoulder length in order to distingush herself from her counterpart, and ordered the Raizo Squad to chase after them. After the lacrima is sent back to Earthland and everyone rejoices, Knightwalker makes an untimely appearance. Equipped with a new armor and and a cannon-like weapon, she blasts a hole through Pantherlily. She then claims that the battle is not over yet. As the Royal Army chased after the Exceed, Erza Knightwalker waited for and ambushed Lucy, Gray, Erza Scarlet, and Coco. When she saw that her counterpart was coming after her, Knightwalker told her squad to land down, and she will take care of her herself. The both of them then declared that there are no rooms for two Erzas, and one must perish. Magic and Abilities Magic Spear, Ten Commandments (魔鎗 テン・コマンドメンツ): By changing the spear's form, the Erza Knightwalker can use different magic that the spear provides. *'Default form:' Spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion. *'Silfarion (音速の鎗 シルファリオン):' Spear that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, however it's speed was matched by Scarlet's Flight Armor *'Mel Force (真空の鎗 メル・フォース):' Spear that performs a vaccum wave against the enemy. *'Explosion (爆発の鎗 エクスプロージョン):' Spear that creates explosion around the point that the spear hits, Scarlet, however, used the Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage *'Gravity Core (重力の鎗 グラビティ・コア):' Spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. Used to stop Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor attack. *'Blue Crimson (双竜の鎗 ブルー・クリムソン):' Spear that divides into two, one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. *'Rune Save (封印の鎗 ルーン・セイブ):' Spear that cuts through magic from opponents. *'Saint Spear Ravelt (聖鎗 レイヴェルト):' The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. The spear head has the same shape as Ravelt in Rave Master, albeit shorter. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edoras, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. *'Unnamed Cannon-Spear Form:' A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. The name and full ability of this form have not been revealed yet. Edoras_Erza's_changing_her_spear.jpg|Knightwalker transforming her spear Silfarion.jpg|Silfarion Mel Force.jpg|Mel Force Explosion.jpg|Explosion EKn Unnamed Cannon Form.jpg|Unnamed Cannon Form Gravity Core.jpg|Gravity Core Blue Crimson.jpg|Blue Crimson Rune Save.jpg|Rune Save Trivia *Unlike Earthland Erza, Edo-Erza uses various weapons instead of various armors *Despite Natsu and Wendy's opposites being part of Fairy Tail, Edo-Erza is not and is instead out to destroy it *In addition to sharing the same name, Erza Knightwalker's weapon also uses the same abilities as the Hiro Mashima's previous work, the Ten Commendments. However, instead of using a sword, she uses a spear, and the kanji sword (剣) is replaced by spear (鎗) for it's abilities. *All names and powers identical to Rave Master's Rave Ten Commandments although whether or not it possesses the remaining forms (Eisenmeteor, Million Suns, Sacrifar and Ravelt/Rave-world) is unknown at this point. *Erza Knightwalker resembles more closely to the earliest concept of Erza, with a spear as the weapon of choice and a wilder hairstyle. Category:Edoras Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Counterpart